<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sapphire Red by metix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802757">Sapphire Red</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/metix/pseuds/metix'>metix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Dark, Enemies to Lovers, Equalist Asami Sato, F/F, Lovers To Enemies, Red Lotus Korra, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:13:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/metix/pseuds/metix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After losing her most important person as a child, Asami is raised as an equalist. With an incoming war between benders and equalists, this time her most important person is also the bender she hates the most. If their connection was broken, would it be good news or bad news?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Korra/Asami Sato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! I had this fic getting dust on my computer for 3 or 4 years. I have 114 pages already written but never dared to share it. I read it entirely and found myself both embarrassed and impressed at my old self so I’ve decided to continue it. I feel like I’m a totally different person and I’ve learned and grown these years so I can go deeper with the story and the characters.</p><p>Also, I’ve improved pretty much with my English skills so I challenged myself to do it in English!! Now in quarantine, I have plenty of time to do it. If anyone has anything to correct or comment on, I appreciate it. I’m posting it so I don’t let this story getting dust again.</p><p>This first chapter is really short and is actually a kind of spoiler of what’s coming, but I decided to post an advance because is cool. This story might get pretty dark so this is kind of a warning</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Prologue</strong>
</p><p>Asami could feel her vision coming back as she was being dragged into the room. She languidly opened her eyes, blurriness fading until she was able to distinguish the figures standing around her. The movement made the two men holding her tighten their grip on her arms, numbing them even more. She didn’t feel that though, nor the burning hammering her bruised body, nor the droplets of blood falling from her forehead. None of that was relevant once she caught sight of the person she'd been aching to see for too long.</p><p>But instead of the comfort that she was expecting to feel, for the first time in her life, she froze at the presence of her soulmate. The person who was supposed to feel like home was nothing but a dreadful stranger.</p><p>She’d promised herself she wouldn’t show any weakness in front of these people. No matter what they did to her. No matter what they made her do. However, she knew she couldn’t keep that promise once she saw what her soulmate was capable of with her own eyes. She'd refused to believe all she had heard regarding the Avatar. Of the atrocities she's done since the death of her parents.</p><p>Since the loss of their bond.</p><p>But she knew it was true. The evidence on the scene in front of her eyes made her weak knees buckle. She would have fallen if not for the men holding her. Tears began to fall along with bloody drops. A body fell dead on the floor. Its head cracked open and standing next to him, knuckles dripping with blood stood... Korra.</p><p>The childish young girl she once knew was full-grown now. Her body shaped into hard angles, muscles radiated raw power. New scars could be seen in her arms. Pronounced ridges she couldn’t recognize, which she hadn’t felt. Her once naive face was replaced by sharp, mature features. Her once long hair cut to her shoulders. She stood there quietly, with an unyielding stance. She didn’t even spare a glance at the man on the floor and proceeded to clean her knuckles with disgust.</p><p>The people in the room were enjoying that brutal display of power. All were showing pure admiration and respect to the legend in front of them. A ruthless goddess teaching her disciples a valuable lesson. That was what Asami had tried to avoid all along. For a moment she felt hopeless. She had been too ignorant and detached herself from reality. What was she thinking? That she would show off and everything would be alright? That after everything, Korra would just look at her and kiss her on the spot? Her heart broke when reality told her otherwise. She had done everything she could to get her bonding back, but still, it seemed futile. She didn’t feel the pull that drove her unconsciously to Korra. Utter fear came by looking at her, instead of that automatic joy she got used to. She didn’t feel anything, and neither did Korra.</p><p>“Get this out of my sight.”</p><p>Asami held her breath at hearing those words and the air in the room thickened. She could feel everyone recoiling when the Avatar raised her gaze, even those who had enjoyed the violent show. The man was hauled off the room at record-breaking speed.</p><p>“You’re next.” The man holding her whispered in her ear. She was able to walk despite her feeble limbs. She could feel the aura getting heavier the closer they got to the Avatar. All eyes on the room were on her. Burning gazes towards anyone who dared to disrespect their leader. But none of those mattered. When her eyes locked with her soulmate’s, she saw no recognition on them. Those blue eyes that used to look at her with love, were now raving cold. It sent shivers run down her body.</p><p>However, she felt calm all of a sudden. She recomposed herself and lifted her chin lightly. She kept looking at those aggressive eyes and knew the feeling behind them. It came naturally, so instinctive she even startled herself. Even if rationally found herself in an awful situation, she knew better. She knew Korra. She knew her worries, her pain, her fears… the bonding. Everything was still there. Some people had corrupted her and transformed her, using her pain. But no one was capable of getting through the Avatar as she was. She had nothing to fear. Korra had promised she would never hurt her, and she always kept her promises. It wasn't the first time she met with those furious eyes.</p><p>Determination boiled inside her. She had a war to stop.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Asami</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Asami Sato woke up abruptly, her whole body soaked with sweat. Although she couldn’t recall anything, the vivid images of her dream were still lingering in her subconscious. Freezing blue eyes fiercely etched in her mind. She was breathing with effort, her lungs in urgent need of air. Her chest felt as if her heart had been cracked open, burning with such intensity that the muscles in her limbs twisted with the extreme pressure. She inspected her breastbone, making sure anything was out of the ordinary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It genuinely felt like the sting of a fractured heart, but it wasn’t her heart the one that was hurting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her soulmate was suffering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She drifted off the bed and shuffled hazily towards the bathroom. It took her some time and effort to cool down as she relentlessly drenched her face. The burning harmfully persisting. Something fucked up had happened and she couldn’t acknowledge what was because it hadn’t happened to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amidst some level introspection, she recognized it was something she’d felt eight years earlier. It wasn’t physical pain. The mere thought of it brought tears to her eyes. It was the same torture she felt when her mother died, and she’d never experienced that level of sorrow again until now, although this time there was no way for her to manage that pain given that she couldn’t analyze the root of it. She had to await her soulmate to control those feelings and alleviate the pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Old memories raking up mixed with the writhing agony of her heart left her slumped over the floor. She curled herself as uncontrollable sobs escaped her breath. In the ordinary course of events, her dad would aid her at once. He’d helped her get through her grief and distress. He would provide the comfort she needed whenever she felt sad, moreover with issues regarding her mother. However, in recent times, he would spend most hours working or traveling, taking care of some important affairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That night he was nowhere to be seen, and she didn’t know when he would come back. Unlike other teenagers, she didn’t have friends to rely upon and didn’t get many opportunities to meet new people. Her father considered her a prodigy and the educational centers Republic City provided were lacking and insufficient for her promising potential. Not to mention the biased view in favor of benders the city had could influence her perception of reality.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alone and desperate, she just wanted to end that pain straight away. She knew how hard it was, her trauma still pestering her memories, and now feeling her soulmate would only aggravate an already awful situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wouldn’t be able to endure it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Having a soulmate wasn’t uncommon, but also wasn’t the rule. The intensity of the bond varies from pair to pair. Many people wouldn’t be able to feel their soulmate until their first meeting. Some others wouldn’t even feel them, in case they had one. Having a soulmate didn’t mean that they just had to be in love, but it was common knowledge that the chances of sparking a romance were higher in stronger bonds. With more empathy and understanding, deeper bonds were potentially the most passionate. However, while having a strong bond was supposed to be good, her experience so far had been rather unpleasant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t the first time she’d felt her soulmate. Asami couldn’t recall a time when she didn’t feel them. Maybe her childhood trauma had triggered it, or maybe It always had been like that. There wasn’t a day when she felt her soulmate didn’t get beaten. Normally, she would wake up welcoming an already sore part of her body, if the feeling of an injured part of the body didn’t rise her first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She got used to it, of course. The feeling of a broken rib or a swollen eye was a daily routine. She’d had her own dose of punches with the martial arts classes her father made her do (with the death of her mother, he’d insisted to assure her safety every way possible), but it wasn’t as nearly as severe as whatever her soulmate did. Regardless of all that pain though, with the horrendous experience she expelled upon her soulmate at the age of six, she didn’t mind handling that pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first time her bound stood between her and something she loved, was when she started driving. Vehicles her father and she had worked nonstop to fabricate. Satomobiles that became Future Industries’ golden invention. He had found that company from scratch and was now the most prominent reference of high technology in the world. She would spend hours driving the same prototypes she had been working with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was until that day when pang in the nape that diverted her attention and almost caused a fatal accident. Her father forbade her from driving again as a result. Despite this, he knew a way not to worry about her daughter’s soulmate’s nuisance whenever she had to drive, but it was fraught with risk. However, her persistent protests and desolation brought by the inability to drive made him reconsider.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been a few weeks before when she’d taken the nullifying pills for the first time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’d felt pleasing at first. She hadn’t had that nagging feeling bothering her for a whole day. Not only she’d been able to taste the rowdy wind caressing her skin in her Satomobile, but also with her uninterrupted sleep, she had felt the energy buzzing through her skin writhing in ecstasy. Not only the pain but any kind of distress had seemed to disappear. Everything had felt so good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Days passed and the soothing effects of the pill became more severe. She was starting to miss the usual pain granted from the connection. That was until she realized that the more pills she took, the duller her senses were growing. Her mind would space out more often along with her concentration. Not to mention the pleasant thrill was fading away each day passed. She got to a point when she felt like she needed those pills just to be able to feel. As much as she liked driving, it wasn’t worth giving up her health. A couple of weeks were enough to feel the side effects and so she stopped right away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s when she regarded for the first her dad’s progressive change of demeanor. Before the use of those drugs, she wouldn’t have noticed, whereas a well-founded self was able to detect her father’s subtle hints and eventual sullen spirit. Fortunately, she was able to make him stop before it got worse. Or that she thought. Also finding out he’d been taking those pills since the death of her mother. Seven years taking those pills was an idea she couldn’t stomach. Digging into the subject, she was relieved to a small extent to know that those pills didn’t have the same effect as it had at that time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those disrupting effects were something recent, one of the reasons that had made that drug more popular in the city. She became aware of the adverse effects of that drug. She knew it had the potential to destroy a person as formidable as her father. She should get rid of all the pills just to ensure she wouldn’t succumb to the temptation. It was easy to get attached to them, yet she kept some hidden in her bathroom. Just in case.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, curled over her bathroom floor she comprehended she hadn’t healed properly from her mother’s death and now her father was pushing her away from his life. Yes, he had been her main source of comfort. Her only source of comfort. But if she wanted to be respected and independent, she had to start acting like it. How could she make a difference and help people if she wasn’t able to help herself?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stubbornly, she steadily stood in front of the mirror while opening the drawer. A broken girl was staring at her back. Weeping face with no tears left from all the crying. Determination burned her swamping emotions as all the pain cursing her body morphed into the deserved rage. Rage for the benders who took her mother away. Rage for all those men, her father included, who wouldn’t trust in her already evidenced capability. Rage for her soulmate, who only caused her pain. Rage for the government, who would always benefit benders over other people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took one pill. The sting lessened but still lingered. With a couple more it was entirely gone. An impassive but decisive face stared her back now. The image of a strong, independent woman. Now she was ready to aim for the best and fend for herself, no support from her father nor soulmate needed.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiroshi Sato arrived at his state after a long period. The first thing he did was opening what looked like an expensive beverage and poured some into a couple of cups. Hazed mind from a hectic operation, he slouched in his armchair. His tormented expression and consumed posture made him look older. A bruised man seated in the chair beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello dear. You remember Lee, right? He’s going to spend the night with us today.” Asami’s eyes widened. Her eyes lingered on the torn clothes and his black eye. Knowing him was a sweet way to phrase it. “Our trip was tougher than expected. He needs a rest. We need a rest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about that dear. Just business.” The disregard of his words stirred her to fury.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t get to appear after a month with an injured man and expect me not to be worried! Have you seen the news?” Hiroshi flinched with the intensity behind her words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The chief of the Southern Water Tribe and his wife have been murdered, The whole city is turning hysterical... A war just broke out, dad!” She averted her gaze with the following words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You… you killed them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t a question. She might be young, but she wasn’t stupid. Hiroshi was foolish to try to act as if nothing had happened. The news already must have been spread worldwide, the name of the equalists in every single newspaper. The equalist movement was supposed to be a secret but he’d talked about equality countless times, not to mention his obvious hatred against benders. It wouldn’t have taken much for her to connect the dots. Not after all his absence recently and his reluctance to talk with her about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We didn’t mean to kill them.” Hiroshi broke the silence. “Our target was the Avatar, but things got more complicated than we thought. We-” He stopped to empty his drink. “We screwed up. Nothing went according to plan. Lee and the rest of the team had to retreat and they almost got killed but… thank goodness he saved them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He didn’t save us.” Lee finally spoke. “You weren’t there Hiroshi. We didn’t have time to react when we found out the Avatar was in the wrong location. We just needed a bit more time to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up Lee!” The cup hurled towards Lee, shattering loudly against the floor. “Do you know how much money I have lost for your mistakes? You failed. The moment you went to the wrong room you screwed. If you had been discovered, they would have linked you directly to me, right before killing you of course. I’d rather back out than being exposed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiroshi started drinking mindlessly straight out of the bottle, not caring about the droplets splattering over the expensive carpet. “I am the only person in the whole city </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> the whole world </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> who can fight those assholes back. I already have trouble being one of the few relevant non-benders left in the city. Who would take over, if I was disposed of?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee pursed his lips. He was right. The equalists needed him if they wanted to stand against benders. His technology was their greatest asset to withstand the bender’s oppression. However, it didn’t play down the fact that they missed their golden chance. Surely, they had been surrounded and outnumbered, the chances of assassinating the Avatar turned minimum, and the price to pay if they failed, too high. Pressing on the mission would have turned into an all-or-nothing situation. Losing would erase any lasting hopes of equality, whereas a good time retiring still gave them some alternatives. But they’d blown their only chance. The Avatar was still a child, naive and inexperienced. Regardless of her inherent power, it was easy to take down a thirteen-year-old teenager. After that threat though, the safekeeping would be too high to try again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are right. Retreating was the most valid option.” Lee sounded defeated. "Still, I think that killing the water chief was going too far. We shouldn’t risk the whole movement just like that. All efforts we do should be absolutely necessary. Removing the Avatar would turn things on our side whereas removing the water chief only brought war. While we might have created some chaos, sooner or later they will find a replacement. And we don’t know who will assume charge now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You talk about risks? Right after gambling everything we worked for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I assume all responsibility. That does not give Amon an excuse to be even more reckless. All I ever did was thoroughly planned, I don’t even know what fucking went wrong!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You would be dead without him. And I could come next. Thanks to what he did everyone got our message. I’m tired of tinkering at the edges. Always hiding in the shadows. We might have not killed the Avatar, but do you know how many people want to join our cause now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I fear we just added more fuel to the fire and the consequences won’t be pleasant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Consequences be damned! We are growing bigger, this is just the beginning of the real change. You’re a coward, Lee.” Hiroshi waged for a moment. “I think from now on, you shouldn’t be leading the equalists anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee harmfully clenched his fists. “Are you going to leave him in charge? I was the one who started everything! I was the only one willing to do something when everyone lost hope. When you lost all support and nobody trusted you. Who was there when she was murdered, Hiroshi!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Words stuck in his throat. Tears streamed down his cheeks at the mention of his dead wife. “Don’t say her name. Don’t you understand this is the first time we actually do some change? For the first time, people have the opportunity to believe in something. I think being harsh is the only way to accomplish justice. And honestly, I think Amon has proven his methods are more than effective. We didn’t fail completely, Lee. We have more support than ever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guilt for his failure was eating Lee up. He couldn’t refute anything Hiroshi said. He lost that right. Maybe Hiroshi was right and Amon was more capable of succeeding than himself. Therefore, for their own sake, he should step down. It was hard, but for the greater good, he could swallow his pride. Writhing with shame, he slumped miserably into the chair. He emptied his drink in a gulp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiroshi quietly massaged his temples. When he raised his gaze, he was alarmed by the intensity of a pair of green eyes staring back. He’d been so immersed in the discussion he overlooked what he was fearing the most. Unable to make out the feeling behind that expression, he approached his daughter and comfortably rested an arm on her shoulder. He took the lack of response as a sign to proceed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen, dear...” He chose his words carefully. “I know that you have a lot to process. Let me clarify. We started as a pacific movement. Trying to bing over the government diplomatically but they left us no other choice. What we did, everything we do is for a better life. For everyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the Avatar’s fault.” Lee snapped. “The Avatar is the cause of all this inequality. Do you think it brings balance to the world? Have you seen their power? People with power are all the same. They will use that power to abuse those who they consider inferior. You shouldn’t feel bad for these people. I would gladly tear them and their families ap-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lee!” Hiroshi tried to focus, head giddy from the alcohol. “Seriously watch your fucking mouth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry… I better leave.” Realizing his mistake, he bolted from the room before aggravating the situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Asami, the Avatar is going to destroy everything we know. You know how hard I’ve fought to get where we are. You have witnessed the injustice first hand. Not only with your mom, but also with Future Industries. The only reason we got so far is that our exceptional brain. You see how all of them are looking down on us, while also dreading what we are capable of. They will come for us. Sooner or later they will try to destroy us. We have to be prepared. It’s them or us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hugged her as she finally allowed strangled sobs to escape her throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sooo I kinda started translating, but then I started adding and changing some things and getting obsessed with focusing on characters and background aaaand I ended up changing the whole structure hehe. Not to mention that writing in english, or writing in general, is way harder than I remembered! I appreciate any feedback of course</p><p>Also let me tell you why I started doing this. I love equalist asami au, but is like asami is always the bad guy or is with the bad guys and thanks to korra she starts seeing things clearly and decides to betray everything she knows because love, and finally redemption arc.</p><p>Well that's actually logical because it was something like that on the show (equalists doing it the wrong way) but I wanted to do a what-if-she-wasn't-that-wrong au. Well more than being wrong or right, is more like being able to look beyond hatred. This chapter I'm kinda justifying asami's hatred. That doesnt mean i'm trying to justify bad actions or anything, cause things will get nasty. Well let's see how this evolves</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah, an enemies to lovers/soulmate story is nothing new... but... but... i love them!! Romeo and Juliet being that relevant is for a reason</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>